1. Field of the Invention
A new and improved method and formulation to permanently transform curly and frizzy hair to smooth, straight, silky hair. The same formulation can be used also to transform straight hair to curly or wavy hair. This permanent transformation method can help to improve and repair hair condition, texture and strength. The same method can be used to repair and reconstruct hair structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Techniques for curling, waving and straightening hair have existed since the earliest times. Egyptian women, and later Roman and Grecian women, used wet mud to achieve desired results. However, these results were not long lasting. Around 1924, ammonium hydroxide in combination with borax was introduced for longer lasting styles that would maintain the desired shape through several washings. Also in the 1920's, chemical methods, including cold waves and heating methods, were introduced to the field.
Hair's natural shape is determined genetically during a keratinization stage. The hair follicle wall shapes cells that are produced by hair papilla. These cells are converted into a hard keratin making it difficult to alter the characteristic structure.
Any process of curling, waving or straightening hair involves a transformation method in which the hair keratin is softened, reshaped to the desired form or shape, then rehardened to the new desired shape.
Permanent softening of hair involves the breaking or disruption of keratin disulphide bonds or linkages. This mechanism occurs when hair is treated with an alkali or reducing agent. The amount of softening depends on the strength and concentration of the reducing agent compound, length of time the compound is left in contact with hair, temperature and amount of stress applied to hair during such process.
After the reduction treatment of disulphide linkage, it is necessary to reharden the hair structure into the new shape or desired form through an oxidation process. Hair reoxidation cross-links the disulphide linkage or bonds from keratocysteine to keratocystine thereby restoring the mechanophysical properties of hair. In this manner, sulphide-reduced hair can be transformed and rehardened by the action of hydrogen peroxide.
Methods currently used to transform hair cause permanent damage to the hair. These methods over-dry and weaken the structure of hair leaving the hair unhealthy and without shine. Therefore, it would be advantageous to introduce a method and formulation that permanently restructures and bond the hair without causing damage. It would be equally advantageous to introduce a method and formulation that acts to repair damage to hair while transforming hair. Current methods also require one formulations specific to curl or wave hair and another formulation to straighten hair. Be advantageous to perform either of these actions with one formulation.
Many current hair transformation formulations require ammonia or ammonium hydroxide as an ingredient. Ammonia compounds and the gases that evolve therefrom are hazardous for the health, unpleasant to smell and harsh to hair. The combination of ammonium hydroxide with other substances increases the harmful emissions. For example, the combination with thioglycolic acid produces an acrid odor. It would be advantageous for a hair transformation formulation to be substantially free from ammonia compounds.
As noted above, many conventional methods apply the basic softening compound on an open hair cuticle and/or with the cuticle raised. This can result in uneven and fast absorption leading to damage and dryness. It would be advantageous to close the hair cuticle prior to the application of a basic softening compound.
Conventional methods of curling include tedious rolling of hair onto curlers, application of basic solution to rolled hair, followed by neutralization. The requirement of rolling in advance to gain the desired shape is time-consuming and can stress the hair and scalp. It would therefore be advantageous to create the desired shape after the hair is softened. It would be advantageous to create this shape through the use of a tool that allows for short applications of heat.